This invention relates to archery bows and more specifically to an archery bow string stop accessory and/or archery bows comprising a string stop.
String stops have been used that contact a bowstring after an arrow is launched, for example helping to limit travel of the bowstring past the brace orientation. String stops provide benefits, but are also subject to drawbacks. For example, energy absorbed from the bowstring is often transferred to another member of the bow, such as the riser.
There remains a need for novel string stop designs that help to limit energy transfer and vibration that is ultimately felt by an archer. There remains a need for string stop designs that are capable of being used on various different bow models without modification of either the bow or the string stop.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/248,467, filed Oct. 9, 2008, is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.